Little Shinobi, Let me Show you the Light
by Sarah aka Celebi
Summary: In the Dark Tournament, Kurama couldn't help but be intrigued by the Ice Master Touya. An intrigue that has him trying to spend time with Touya. (KuramaTouya One-shot)


Little Shinobi, Let me Show you the Light.  
  
~A one-shot by Sarah aka Celebi  
  
-  
  
a/n: The fanfiction is due to merciless encouragement. When I had only read eppie spoilers, I felt for Touya's cause. I also applauded Kurama, who refused to kill him and seems almost compassionate towards Touya. After indeed seeing the episodes for myself, I am inspired. Besides, whether Tou-kun likes it or not, don't we ALL pity him? (That's what makes him such a good uke! Hee hee!)  
  
Warnings: Now, chillun', I don't want any of you flaming since I warned ya once and now I warn ya twice. This story is SHOUNEN-AI. BOYxBOY. If you don't like it, go read your little Kurama/Botan fanfictions. (No offense meant to KB shippers.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the show would probably be called 'My Little Shinobi,' or, 'All my Chickens'  
  
P.S.: This story is set after Team Masho has lost, but before the Toguro battles. Thank you, and enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Why?… Why did he let me live? Touya thought to himself. They had been doing so well. Gama had made the ultimate sacrifice and still they lost. And still HE lost. Worse yet, when all seemed as it would work out alright, Reisho had continued to dishonor the sect. Reisho knew how much Touya wanted the light, but still the ice master felt a bit shamed that they had to resort to such low-level tactics… and still they lost.  
  
As soon as Touya's wounds had recovered, he left the makeshift hospital. The rest of the team was still recovering. Touya was surprised that Bakken was even making a steady recovery. Reisho and Jin also appeared to be fine. Touya was slightly relieved. His sect was the only true 'family' he had left. He glanced around, looking at the scenery. It could have been theirs. At least he could enjoy it for the few remaining days of the tournament.  
  
But as he made his way through the forest or the island, noting all the wildlife and activity, he was not happy. He could not enjoy it. Not with how he had lost it. He settled down against a large oak three by a small, crystal lake, and he cried. No one had ever seen him cry before. Not after the rough training required to become an ice master, not after the toughest missions, never. But this disappointment was overwhelming.  
  
Coincidentally, someone else was nearing that lake. It was the very one who had defeated Touya, Kurama. The red haired boy had needed a break after finally extracting the death plant from his body. He had found this lake a few days ago, when preparing for the Ichigaki battle, and found it quite peaceful. He was quite surprised when he saw someone else in his usual spot by the oak tree.  
  
" Touya?" Kurama asked softly. It had only been a couple of hours since the two had fought. Touya seemed to have made a swift recovery and was now…crying? The ice demon tensed at the sound. He looked up at Kurama, and then hastily back to the ground. He wiped the tears from his own eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Kurama?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing… I just came here to relax a bit," Kurama stated. Touya sighed and got up.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave then," he said, turning to leave.  
  
"No, no, you don't have to leave," Kurama quickly assured, "In fact, I would enjoy some company." Touya gave him a strange look.  
  
"Then why don't you go talk to your teammates? That fire demon seemed worried about you," Touya asked. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Hiei, bless his soul, isn't the best conversationalist, Kuwabara would prefer Yukina's company, and Yusuke is off with Keiko," Kurama listed off. "So please, Touya, stay a while." Touya considered for a second. He hadn't exactly been expecting to spend any more time with his 'rival', and still felt the tears wanting to escape. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak, and yet… he had a feeling that Kurama wouldn't mind at all.  
  
"…Alright," Touya agreed. He sat back down by the oak tree, and Kurama sat next to him. "So your teammates, all except for Hiei, have abandoned you to spend time with females?" he asked. Kurama blinked.  
  
"They haven't abandoned me. They just want to spend time together. Yusuke and Keiko have a special bond, and Kuwabara cares greatly for Yukina," and Hiei is watching to make sure that nothing goes beyond 'caring', Kurama silently amended.  
  
"So they're mates?" Touya asked bluntly. Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could put it in that sense," Kurama muttered. "Humans have a different set of courtship rituals than demons do," he explained.  
  
"Really? Then explain. I want to know," Touya ordered. Kurama paused for a second, and then smiled.  
  
"Okay. Well, first the male and the female usually go on a series of 'dates'. There they get to know each other, while having fun. Then they're girlfriend and boyfriend. This usually continues for up to at least a year, and then the male proposes," Kurama enlightened.  
  
"Proposes?" Touya interrupted. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, a proposition of marriage. If the female accepts, then they get married. Then they are officially 'mates'," he finished.  
  
"It seems a lot more extensive than demon courtship," Touya observed.  
  
"That's because humans tend to mate for life. Some don't, but most… most stay together forever," Kurama said.  
  
"It sounds…nice," Touya admitted. "I wish there were more demons like that," he muttered, thinking back to the many a time where a demon had tried to 'court' him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find one," Kurama assured. Both sat in silence for a while. Talking with Kurama had managed to distract Touya. He no longer felt like he was about to cry. There was still sadness, but he felt calm. He pondered for a second, then asked,  
  
"Kurama… You say it as if it were always between a boy and a girl. What about both men, or both women?" Kurama turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Well…they can still love each other… People just don't respect their love as much. And usually no one will marry two people of the same gender," he answered. He dimly wondered why Touya even wanted to know all this, but if it made the ice master feel better it was the least he could do.  
  
"Kurama… Even though my team… even though we lost, is there a chance that we'll ever be allowed into the world of the light?" Touya asked, suddenly changing topics. Kurama was caught off-guard for a second.  
  
  
  
"Well," Kurama began, "I…I'm not sure. Maybe if you'd consult Koenma. Maybe he'd let you at least visit," he finished. Touya's eyes seemed to light up.  
  
"Do you really think so?" he asked.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know… but I'll mention it next time we talk," Kurama promised. Touya smiled. A small smile, but a smile none the less.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama… Even after I tried to kill you… you're still being so kind to me." Touya had never been faced with something like this before. Except maybe for maybe with Jin, who took everything as a joke. Kurama chuckled slightly.  
  
"Ever since I became human I've become…more forgiving. Touya, how much longer will you be staying on the island?" he asked politely.  
  
"Until the end of the tournament. I'll probably be taking care of the other Shinobi for the most part. At least until they're feeling better," Touya responded.  
  
"Maybe I'll stop by sometime. I have a few solutions which should help accelerate the healing," Kurama said helpfully. Touya nodded.  
  
"That would be…very nice. Then hopefully you can meet all of us on better terms," Touya said while getting up. Kurama blinked,  
  
"Where are you going?" Touya stretched a bit.  
  
"Back to the hospital wing. Jin's probably whining because he's hungry, and Reisho's probably mad because he can't move far enough to smack Jin," he explained.  
  
"Oh… Well, I suppose I should head back as well," Kurama said, getting up also.  
  
"Kurama," Touya said suddenly. The fox demon turned to the ice master with an inquisitive look. "I hope…that Koenma says yes. I hope he lets us visit you," he said with a small smile. "So…if he does. Will you promise me something?"   
  
"Well, of course, Touya. I'll do anything in my power," Kurama earnestly said. The smaller demon quickly walked over, and got on tip-toes to whisper something into Kurama's ear.  
  
"Promise me you'll show me how one of those human 'dates' go," he murmured. He pulled back, and planted a soft and chaste kiss on the other boys lips. While Kurama was in a minor state of shock, Touya turned and headed off. The kitsune quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Tou-!…" he paused, "…I promise."  
  
-  
  
a/n: Gah. Craptacular ending. Or at least it seems like it to me. I hadta finish it or I'd go crazy… So I put 'Everywhere' on repeat and wouldn't let myself switch songs until I finished. (I was stuck on the last paragraph! I had to take drastic measures…) Anywho. Behold, and ph34r my quick little Kurama/Touya story!   
  
I look at it now that I'm done and laugh at myself. I had the perfect comforting scene ready, and instead they just talked. If I had to nickname this fic, it would be "Kurama's guide to human dating rituals!" Since I made him rant about it. I just see Touya as the type who would like to know everything.  
  
And I had Touya smile quite a bit! I don't know, I just realized… it's not really THAT hard for the guy to smile, is it? So I had him smile.  
  
I also have a little sequel planned. I wondered… if Kurama and Touya were together… what would Jin and Hiei do? They certainly aren't a good couple, so I thought up my first love triangle. Jin/Yusuke/Hiei. (What Keiko thinks about this I've yet to decide…) So, if you like the idea- leave happy reviews!  
  
…Now. If you just skipped through that little rant…  
  
PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! -^__^- 


End file.
